Trees Mean Presents?
by 1Aryana
Summary: Naruto is excited about Christmas now that he has a tree for the first time. Now Santa will get him something, right? Iruka sure thinks so. Large 'mentions' of KakaIru. Very Short again!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I managed to finish this last night, but had to wait until now to post. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Iruka! Iruka look! I got a Christmas tree! My very own tree! Now Santa can get me a present!" Naruto grinned, holding up the tiny little thing. Iruka nodded distractedly.

"That's nice Naruto."

"You didn't even look!"

"sorry Naruto, I'm busy. I have a lot of paperwork to finish." He glanced up and smiled tiredly. "It's a nice tree."

"Hey… Iruka? It's true isn't it? That if you have a tree Santa will bring you something? That's why I never got anything before, right?" Iruka stopped writing and looked up at the boy.

"You never got anything last Christmas?"

"Nope, but I didn't have a tree either!" He grinned and Iruka sighed. It made sense, with him being an orphan and half the village hated him, but Iruka still couldn't fathom never getting a present on Christmas. He shook the unhappy thoughts away and smiled.

"But you have one this year, so I'm sure you'll get some." Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned again.

"Some? I'll get more than one even? That's so cool! Oh yeah, could you lend me some money?"

"For what Naruto?"

"To get Sasuke a present. He doesn't have a family this year, and I don't know if he'll get a tree. He'll be all alone for the first time and a present could cheer him up!" Iruka got up and ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Sure Naruto. How about we do our Christmas shopping now? I still need to get a few things, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"Really?! Let's go!" He ran off and Iruka glanced at the neglected paperwork with a sigh, deciding to just stay up that night to finish it.

Iruka led Naruto around, helping him shop for Sasuke and picking up the last of what he needed. When they had finally finished Iruka invited him over to help decorate, saying he could keep his tree there and come over early in the morning

Iruka groaned as he finished his work and glanced up at the clock. He laid his head on the table tiredly. He only had four hours until his 8 o'clock shift at the missions office. Deciding to just rest his eyes for a second before going to bed, he quickly dozed off.

Iruka woke to a crash and chuckled at the curse that followed. Getting up with a smile, he made his way into the kitchen and flicked on the light.

"You all right?

"Iruka! Merry Christmas!"

"Tomorrow's Christmas."

"Then I made it in time." He grinned and Iruka sighed.

"I told you not to rush your mission Kakashi. You could've been hurt."

"Would've been worth it in order to make it back here in time. Besides, I didn't get hurt until you set new traps on the windows." Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Use the door then." He looked at the clock and sighed. "I have to work soon, so don't mess anything up. And Naruto will be here for Christmas."

"Why? I was looking for forward to spending Christmas with you!"

"You will,, but with him too."

"That doesn't tell me why." Kakashi grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him. "Did something happen?" Iruka sighed and leaned back into the man.

"He's never had a Christmas before Kakashi, it's not right. He showed me a tree he got and was so excited that he would finally get a present form Santa."

"Santa isn't real."

"That's not the point. Naruto believes he doesn't get presents because he never had a tree before."

"I didn't know about that."

"That's because it's not true. Trees don't mean presents."

"So… You want me to talk to him?" Iruka pulled away sharply.

"No! You'll ruin the entire holiday for him! I'm going to get him some presents from Santa and put them under his tree. That way he'll just believe it was always because he never had a tree and not because everyone hates him!"

"Okay, calm down. Can you really afford to get him much? I can do it; I have nothing against the kid other than he's loud and is the focus of your attention." Iruka shook his head.

"I don't even want to think about what you would get for a child. I bought a few things yesterday. It would be helpful if you could wrap them." Kakashi's eye widened minutely.

"Wrap them? Uh, sure. I can do that. No problem." He smiled and Iruka yawned.

"Thanks. I better get going. I'm going shopping again after I get off if you wanted to come."

"I'll see you then." He kissed the brunette's forehead and turned to go dig out wrapping paper as Iruka left for work, hoping for coffee to all ready be made there.

Kakashi bullied Iruka into getting more than he planned, and then paid for it before he could even get his wallet out. Iruka glared at Kakashi's back as they walked back to his house.

"Come on Iruka, you wanted Naruto to have a great Christmas didn't you? Well, between all the gifts and your cooking there's no way not to!" He grinned over his shoulder and Iruka couldn't help smiling.

"All right. Let's go wrap all of this and I'll prep tomorrow's dinner. Did you wrap all the others?"

"Of course!" Iruka eyes him suspiciously.

"You almost seem defensive. What happened?"

"Nothing… I just can't wrap the same as everyone else."

"What does that mean?" He opened the door and after setting down the packages they went to the living room. Iruka looked over the scene and busted out laughing.

"That bad?"

"I don't… can't…" He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I have no idea how you even managed this. Did you get into a fight with the tape and paper?"

"It's not easy!"

"Apparently. It's okay, I'll help you if you can help me in the kitchen. No jutsu allowed."

"None?"

"If you even start to use one I will kick you out of the house through tomorrow."

"No jutsu, got it."

After prepping everything they could, Iruka spent an hour showing him how to wrap a gift without it turning into a mess of tape and ribbon. He watched Kakashi wrap one properly, his eyelids drooping.

Iruka woke when someone knocked on the door. He jumped up and looked around, finding he was in his bed and Kakashi was no where to be seen. He shrugged as the guest knocked again and went to answer it. Naruto jumped on him as soon as the door was opened, yelling 'Merry Christmas!' loud enough for the entire village to her. Iruka chuckled and set the boy down.

"Merry Christmas Naruto. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, I wanted to see what Santa brought me!" He grinned and Iruka nodded with a smile.

"All right then, let's go see." He led the blond into the living room and his eyes widened. There were two gifts under Naruto's tree. One from Kakashi, and one from him, but nothing else. His tree looked the same as when he fell asleep. Iruka glanced at Naruto brokenheartedly as he kneeled down and looked back up at him.

"But… I though Santa would come this time." He smiled anyway. "You got me a gift though! Thanks! Where's Kakashi? I need to thank him too." Iruka forced a smile, thinking bloody thoughts at the man's name.

"Yes, I wonder where he went." They heard a sound from the kitchen and Naruto ran ahead of Iruka to investigate. Before he could get there he heard a shout that sounded positively joyful.

"SANTA!" Iruka turned the corner, his eyes widening in shock at sight of Santa with his bag standing there. Looking closer Iruka smiled at the mismatched eyes glancing at him.

"There you are Naruto! Sorry I'm late, but I almost didn't find your tree! I've been looking for it every year! Now move along so I can set these under it and be off! Ho Ho Ho!" He said in a booming voice. Naruto quickly scurried out of the way before following the big red man and watching with growing elation as the multiple gifts were placed under his tree. Finally a few were placed under Iruka's tree too. Santa turned and patted Naruto's head. "You keep being a good boy, and don't forget a tree next year! I'll make sure to look here first!" He disappeared and Naruto bounced over to his tree with a wide grin.

"Iruka! Iruka look! Santa brought me presents! A lot of them! Did you see? You got some too! Some are even for Kakashi! Can we open them? Please?" Iruka laughed and sat next to him.

"Sure Naruto, just not the one from Kakashi until he's here, okay?"

"Okay!" He instantly started to unwrap everything, paper flying everywhere as he laughed and shouted in joy at everything from ramen vouchers to clothes. Iruka watched him with a smile until he heard the door open and went to greet the man. Kakashi smiled when he got closer.

"See? Best Christmas ever, and we haven't even eaten yet. I even used the door." Iruka chuckled and reached up to kiss him.

"Best Christmas yet."

"HEY! Can I open Kakashi's now?!" They both laughed.

"Yes Naruto, you can open it!" They heard paper tearing and then shouting again.

"Wow! Cool goggles! Thanks Kakashi! Hey, you missed Santa! He was here!"

"Good thing you had a tree then, huh Naruto?"

"Yeah! I got all sorts of stuff! It's great! Thanks for letting me come over! Santa was huge! He would've had trouble squeezing into my place!" They all laughed and Naruto went back to go through all his stuff. Iruka smiled at Kakashi.

"Thanks. This is wonderful. You make a great Santa by the way. Going to take up a new occupation?"

"Maa… I don't think I can stand that much red." Iruka laughed and they went and sat in the living room as Naruto ran around handing them gifts to open, perfectly happy with the day.

"Hey, does the size of the tree matter?"

* * *

**There you go! All holiday wishes for you!**


End file.
